pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons And Platypusses!
"Oh my gosh, Stacy! Jeremy Just Invited me to A Dungeons And Daggers convention... What Do You Mean Costume? I Need A Costume?" Candace Says "Yah And You Need A Good One Too!" Stacy Replies. You Se Phineas and Ferb Fiddling With Some Gadgets Then Isabella Walks In. "Whatcha Doin?" She Says In An Innocent Voice. "Oh Hi Isabella, We Are Just Making A Portal To What We Call... Dungeons and Platypi!" Phineas Replies. "Can I Play?" Asks Isabella. "Sure But First Go Get Some More Players!" Phineas Asks Isabella Dashes Away And Returns with Baljeet, Buford and Django. "Perfect, Now Lets Create our characters!.... hey, wheres perry?" Phineas Asks Perry Walks Up To A Tree And Presses A Button And A Hole Appears Near The Roots and Perry Hops In. Perry Falls Into His Chair. Perrys Sits There Silently Then Carl Walks into the base. "Sorry Agent P, No Mission Today!" Carl Says. Perry Leaves. You See Phineas Walk Up To A Computer Screen. "Here Is The Character Creator" Says Phineas "and here is how it works!" "CLASS" An Computer Asks "Mage" Phineas Replies. Suddenly Phineas Disappears. Everybody Gasps Except Ferb. "CLASS" The Computer Asks. Everybody Stares At Ferb Thinking he will talk..... Ferb Hold Up A Sign That Says Rogue, And He Disappears. One By One The All Say their class and they disappear. "Warrior!" Buford yells. "Scholar." says Baljeet. "Fighting monk!" says Django. "Um, priestess?" says Isabella. "WELCOME, LORDS AND LADIES, TO DUNGEONS AND DAGGERS FEST!!!!!!" A Booming Voice Says. "Isnt This Cool Candace?" Jeremy Asks "Yah... Awesome" Candace Sighs. At the house, Perry crawls through the pet door, lies down, and falls asleep. Part 2 Everybody Is In This Medieval Looking Land. Phineas has a robe and staff, ferb has a mask, a vest, someand a couple bombs, Buford Has a helmet an axe and armour, Baljeet has robes and some books, jango has a robe and 2 swords, Isabella Has a white robe and a mace. " This is so cool Phineas!" Isabella Says. "Yes, Yes it is" Phineas replies. All Of A Sudden A Dragon Jumps Out And Attacks The Heroes. Everybody Runs Away Than The Dragon Corners Isabella, She Screams. Then Phineas casts a thunder bolt at the dragon and grabs Isabella By The Hand,She Blushes. Then Phineas Yells "Charge!" And Every Body Starts Fighting the dragon. Buford starts hacking at it, Django shoot a shadow ball, ferb is throwing bombs, Phineas is zapping the dragon so is Isabella. Baljeet sighs "What Can I Do He Says!" Suddenly The Dragon Eats Him. Buford Falls To The Floor Laughing. Phineas's Eyes Glow Red And He Yells "NARFIUS ALUMNI BALANORE!" And A Huge Ball Of Fire Burns the dragon to a skeleton. "Where Is Baljeet?" Django Asks "Baljeet NOOOOOOOOO!" Phineas Yells "Friends I Am Over Here" Baljeet Says Baljeet is covered in dragon guts "Wow This Happens way to much" Baljeet Says "Lets Go Home!" Phineas exclaims. Ferb Presses a Button and they teleport home. Back at the house, Jeremy says, "I had a wonderful time, Candace. " Bye, Jeremy!" Candace says as she blows a kiss. The kids are back. Phineas and Ferb's Mom looks at them, and they're still in their outfits. "Did you kids go to The RPG Convention or something?" Mom asks. "Well..." Phineas says. "In fact, never mind. Now come In. Who wants some snacks?" asks Mom. "Well, dragon hunting sure works up an appetite." Ferb says. Everybody Runs Inside Except for Phineas and Isabella. '"Thanks for saving me, Phineas." Isabella says, right befor kissing Phineas. "Um... Well, that was interesting." Phineas says. Written By Phineas De Ferb Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages